Over Again
by ForksRock
Summary: This is just another story of Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson, please Rate/Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE**

_"EDDIE!" Patricia gasped at the sight of her boyfriend kissing with a another girl._

_"Patricia I-I can explain!" Eddie quickly pulled away from his ex._

_"No. I don't wanna hear it save your breath for her." She said calmly trying to fight back her tears. Patricia quickly ran sobbing back to Eddie's house._

_"Patricia, hunny is everything alright?" Mrs. Miller asked her._

_"Oh i-it's nothing, but I have to go back to England tomorrow."She said with her voice crying and run upstairs to the guest room where she's staying. She locked the door and started packing. That moment the front door swung open and Eddie barged in._

_"Mom! have you seen Patricia!?" He asked his mother in a worrying voice._

_"Somethings up with Patricia and I can sense it's your fault, now tell me what did you do?" She asked with a slight tone of anger._

_"Let's just say I've made a BIG mistake! Now where is she!?" He said hurriedly._

_"She's in her room, make it right sweetie, I know you love her very much."_

_"Thanks mom." Eddie grinned and raced to the door of the guest room. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He called her names many times but no answer all he could hear was crying and zippers from bags. _

_The next morning Eddie woke up in the corner of the was already gone, his mother told him that she needed some time. She also gave him a letter from Patricia._

_Eddie,_

_ If you're reading this it means I already left. I loved you Eddie, how could you? _

_Anyways I don't like this kind of thing spreading through school, so don't even think of telling the other why we broke up! Got it slimeball? _

_You broke my heart Eddie, I don't think I can trust you anymore. Goodbye._

_ -Patricia_

**So you guys like it? Ill be updating soon please RATE/REVIEW.**

**Amber: Why did Peddie have to break up! It isnt just fair! First Fabina now this! :"(**

**Me: Yeah Amber. IKR!**

**Patricia: How did you know the reason for our break up!? Yo Weasel DID YOU TELL HER!?**

**Eddie: I NEVER TOLD ANYONE!**

**Alfie: Maybe she got mindreading powers from ALIENS! Its totally Aliens.**

**Fabian:For the last time, their are no aliens, Alfie *facepalm***

**Me: Well thats all guys, Please RATE/REVIEW Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 **

* * *

**_Patricia's POV_**

_"Eddie!" _

_I heard that scream and suddenly I woke up from my bed. I've been having the same dream for the past week, well it wasn't much of a dream, it was a nightmare. I kept dreaming about the night Eddie and I broke up. I guess sharing the same house with him for a couple of months brought back memories. I checked the time it was 7:45 am, I decided to get up early and went straight to the shower. When I got out of the bathroom Joy was already up glaring at me._

_"What?" I ask her._

_"Nothing, it's just these past few days, you've been waking up early, a little quieter and avoiding everyone in this planet." She said to me._

_"It's just I-I've been thinking about stuff." I made an excuse._

_"It's Eddie isn't it?" She said._

_"It's none of your business, I should go get dressed." By that she went into the shower and I started to get dressed. By the time I finished it was 8 am I got down to see Mara, already there, I can't believe I missed it back at the room. I gave her a smile and sat beside her._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I got up early today. I hardly got any sleep last night, I can't help thinking about the BIGGEST mistake of my life and I wish I hadn't done that. About 8:15, I got down to see Mara, Joy, Willow, Fabian, Alfie and Patricia._

_"Hey guys, mornin'." I greeted them._

_They all smiled at me as I pass by._

_"Yacker" I nodded at Patricia as I passed by her._

_"Weasel" She smirked._

_She looked so cute, I confess I still love her. But after what I did I don't know if she still wants me back. I had her and I just let her get away, damn am I that stupid? _

_I took a seat next to Fabian which is a BAD idea because I didn't realize I was right infront of Patricia. Once the others went down, Trudy served breakfast and we all went to school._

* * *

**_A/N_: So did you guys like it? Sorry if it was short, I was kinda planning something big for the next chapter.**

**Amber: Awww they still think about eachother! Alfie, why don't you do that?**

**Alfie: I happen to be a very romantic boyfriend.**

**Jerome: Yeah right! haha!**

**Mara: Like you're any better?**

**Alfie: BURNED! By your own girlfriend.**

**Jerome: Blah blah blah**

**Alfie: Don't you there Blah me or you'll be taken by the mothership!**

**Jerome: Alien freak.**

**Mara: Will you guys just stop! You're acting like little 10 year olds.**

**Amber: Yeah, which is so uncool.**

**Me: Ok everyone cut it out. Well thats all for now please RATE/REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_**Patricia's POV**_

_Okay so I'm bored out of my mind right now, we're at school. The teacher said we we're supposed to do a project and that she's gonna pair us up in two's. I got paired up it Eddie, whoppee, lucky me (A/N: Sarcasm People) I don't know whether to be happy or not, I mean I think I still love him but I don't know if I can forgive him for what he did, I guess I'm not cool as a cucumber on our break-up._

_*Time Leap*_

_Everyone just left the house, I think so, because all of them have plans for the weekend Joy invited me to go with them to see a movie but I declined. It's 7:30pm and everyone's not gonna be back ti'l 10 so to pass the time I decided to go on my laptop. Half an hour later I got hungry and so I went to the kitchen to see weasel making himself a hoagie._

_"Hey yacker, want a hoagie?" He offered me, I don't really want anything from him but I was hungry so I said yes._

_"Sure..."I said"...And we should really get started on that project"I suggested_

_"Sure, After I finished eating let's get started" He handed me a hoagie and took a bite out of his._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_We went to Patricia's room to do the project. I couldn't help but stare at her, god was she this beautiful? _

_"Uhh, Earth to Slimeball?"She snapped me out._

_"Whatever I'm just gonna get something." She said as she stood up and went to get something from her bag, suddenly she tripped and in a split second I stood up and caught her and we both fell on the floor facing each other. Her face turned red, I can tell mine was too and her eyes I started at them like and idiot, they're just so beautiful. She suddenly stood up, still blushing, she looks so cute._

_"Thanks" She said awkwardly as I stood up._

_"No problem, now shall we get on with the project?" I said raising an eyebrow _

_"Lets go" She said and we went back on the project._

_While we were doing the project we talked, told each other stories, had some laughs. Suddenly silence flooded over the house we moved closer and closer then we were an inch away from each other, then..._

* * *

**A/N: **

**Amber:WHAT HAPPENS NEXT I WANNA KNOW!**

**Joy: Calm down Ambs, anyway where's Naomi?**

**Patricia:She said she was going to study or something like that.**

**Eddie:Hey she left a note, Fabian you read it!**

**Fabian:What? M-me? Y-you know I-I'm not good at pub-public speaking.**

**Jerome:And theres goes Stutter Rutter.**

**Fabian:What!? Fine..**

** Hey Guys,**

**I'm sorry but I'm not gonna be able to update in like 3 days, our exams are coming up. Did you guys like this chapter? Cliffhanger, good right? If you want you can review your guess on what happens next, too obvious? I THINK NOT! Well thats all I got to say..BYE :)**

**P.S. I order Alfie to do the disclaimer.**

**Mara: See It wasnt that bad.**

**Jerome:Now Alfie do the disclaimer thing.**

**Alfie:ForksRock does NOT own anything except for the plot!**

**Amber:BYE GUYS! :3 please RATE/REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_**Patricia's POV**_

Me and Eddie were getting closer and closer, I was getting nervous, do I still love him that much? Our faces continue to move until we were only an inch away.

_"But Ambs!" I heard a voice suddenly screamed from downstairs. Me and Eddie suddenly stood up and went out to check who was it._

_"No, this is your fault Alfie." It was Amber and Alfie arguing about something._

_"B-but"_

_"No! If you hadn't played that stupid prank, I wouldn't have broke my heel."_

_"Uhh guys can you take your little argument somewhere else." Eddie spoke up from the stairs._

_"Sorry guys we ruined your "date" " Alfie mocked._

_"Oooooh Peddie is getting back together!" Amber said forgetting her anger on Alfie._

_"Sorry to break it but I wouldn't go on a date with this weasel for a hundred years." I defended._

_"Hey guys we're back!" Joy said opening the door._

_"Hey!" Amber, Alfie, Eddie and I all said in unison._

Everyone went to the common room except for me and Amber who went to change her shoes. I went in my room processing everything that just happend. Do I still like him? A part of me was saying yes another part was saying that he'll probably break my heart again.

_"Hey" I heard a voice opening the door._  
_"Yacker?" So it was Eddie._

_"Yeah?"_

_"About earlier..." he awkwardly started_

_"Amfie's fight?" I asked trying to avoid what I think he was gonna say._

_"No before that..."_

_"Oh it totally meant nothing" I said trying to sound cool._

_"Nothing?" He asked nervously_

_"Nothing." I repeated._

_"Look Yacker." He cracked_

_"I miss...us, and I'm sorry for what I did to you back then."_

_Eddie's POV_

**__**She didn't say anything...

_"I know deep down inside you still love me too..." I said._

_"Well I don't, I don't think I can forgive you for that slimeball." She snapped and slammed the door in my face._

After that I heard her crying from her room.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry if it was short and I was thinking about adding 2 more chapters then ending the story.**

**Amber: No fair I ruined their moment.**

**Me: Sorry Ambs. Hey Fabian...**

**Fabian: Yeah?**

**Me: You how to play the guitar right?**

**Fabian: Right.**

**Me:Eddie! Youre getting guitar lessons!  
Eddie: Seriously?**

**Me:Yes. Now Trixie do the disclaimer thing.**

**Patricia: . **

**ForksRock does NOT own anything well except for the plot.**


End file.
